The New Hosts! still looking for new title
by moonlightdemonKita
Summary: This is a remake of my other story because its been so long I decided it would be better to just completely rewrite it. Kesuna and Nikari are tranfers from America who attend Ouran Academy. Unfortunately their transcripts refer to them as guys!
1. Chapter 1

Kita: hi everyone! Wow its been a while huh? For those who dont remember is probably i'm Kita! Anyways its been so long with all of this I decided to redo everything starting with this one..which i'm still open to suggestions if you would like give me ideas in my review also the votes for pairings will be up once again as well! No yaoi or yuri pairings though cause I don't think I'll be good at writing them so currently

name suggestion:0

Pairing votes:

TamakixKesuna:0

TamakixNikari:0

TamakixHaruhi:0

KyouyaxKesuna:0

KyouyaxNikari:0

KyouyaxHaruhi:0

HikaruxKesuna:0

HikaruxNikari:0

HikaruxHaruhi:0

KaoruxKesuna:0

KaoruxNikari:0

kaoruxHaruhi:0

MorixKesuna:0

MorixNikari:0

MorixHaruhi:0

HunnyxKesuna:0

HunnyxNikari:0

HunnyxHaruhi:0

Kita:got it? good! now onto the disclaimer, Tamaki?

Tamaki:of course! the lovely princess Kita doesn't own us or anything to do with our prestigious school so you shall not sue her!

Hikaru:though even if you tried

Kaoru: you wouldn't get anyhing of value

Hikaru and Kaoru: she's completely broke!

Kita: rub it in why dont ya? I agree with Haruhi ya bunch of rich bastards. Anyways enjoy!

"I'm not going! I refuse!" a fiery brunette exclaimed with her arms crossed over her chest as her crimson colored eyes bore into the wall beside her. Her mother sighed some before lookng to her.

"Kesuna darling, I'm afraid there isn't much of a choice. Your father and I will be in Japan for quite a while this time and we've decided it would be best you and Nikari to come with us this time. I've talked with the superintendent so as soon as we leave you will both be transferred to "

"I'm not going to Japan and I'm sure as hell not going to some fucking sissy school!" she yelled once again.

"Kesuna!" her father reprimanded until an identical, much softer spoken, teen intervened.

"What Kesu means, father, is couldn't we just stay with someone here?"

At this he sighed some "I'm sorry Nikari sweetheart but we've already checked with everyone."

As this was said Nikari nodded silently as Kesuna stormed out of the room slamming the door loudly while mutterin a fw choice words under her breath.

-Two weeks later-

"Miss Nikari, Miss Kesuna, your letters from Ouran have arrived." one of thei maids informed them as she handed each their letter to which Nikari thanked her while Kesuna continued to look at the school on her laptop.

"No fucking way in hell I'm wearing that shit!" she exclaimed pointing a finger at the blinding puffy yellow dress on screen under 'Girl's Uniform'. Nikari ,however, was too busy reading over something she found amusing the letter.

"Look Kesu, it seems they've made a misake." she giggled as she showed th letter to her sister.

"Oh great now we're guys on top of that!" the older twin growled in frustration, It soon came to a sly smile though as her words sunk in. "Guys...Thats it! Nikari, what do you say we dot get this fixed?"

At this the timid girl's eyes widened as a small amount of pink dusted her cheeks. "You mean actually go as..."

"Yup."

"I dont know Kesu.."

"Oh come on Nika. Look just thnk of it this way. If you're a guy you wont have as many asking you out." she replied knowing how flustered her twin got when someone did.

"Well true..Okay i'm in"

At this Kesuna grined. "Great! Now we just need to make the changes to make it believable."

"Or have someone else make them for us!" the younger twin squeeked hurriedly as her sister reached for the scissors. Kesuna near her head with a sharp object didn't sit well with her.

-1 week later-

Haruhi's POV

As she was walking to class, Haruhi noticed two slightly familiar people.

_They looked just like...but it couldn't be them could it?_

She decided to ignore them for now and continued on to class.

"Class we have two new students today.." She heard the teacher say as she looked up to see same guys from earlier.

_They really do look alot like them but no way they cant be.._

"Please welcome Nikoni and Kesuno Makuyo."

_They are!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kita: Hi again! I've now finished the second chapter obviously and will probably have the third soon as well! Anyways disclaimer now why not have the aspiring lawyer do it? Please Haruhi?

Haruhi: Well I guess I could. Moonlightdemonkita does not have ownership of us or anything to do with Ouran High school Host Club, she does however own Nikari, Kesuna, and the plot for this work of fan fiction.

Kita: yep yep!

_**Blabbity bleebity bloo **_= Kesuna's thoughts

**Blee Blah Bloo**= Nikari's thoughts

_Blah blah bloo = anyone else's thoughts_

No reviews yet so votes are unchanged

Kita: onward!

The Makuyo twins stood at the front of the class much to their dismay as the teacher introduced them. Standing beside each other like that they looked like and Mr. Hyde versions of the same person as each were dressed in the Ouran uniform but with different styles to them. Nikari's uniform was freshly pressed with her tie in perfect symmetry and her caramel locks cut shoulder length and a small ribbon tying them back to give herself the look of a perfect gentleman. Kesuna on the other hand had her sleeves pushed up with her suit jacket open and her tie hanging loosely . Her hair was cut a little higher and spiked up with gel.

Even their body language gave off that vibe as Kesuna had a slight scowl on her face and her hands tucked casually in her pockets while Nikari had a light blush from embarrassment and her hands clasped together in front of her while she fidgeted under the gaze of her classmates.

"Yo." Kesuna responded with a casual careless wave obviously not wanting to be there. Several of the girls in class looked on with heart filled gazes that really did not go over well with her.

Soon her response was joined by Nikari's timid "hello"

After both had spoken the classroom erupted with the fan girl squeals for 'Kesuno's' tough rebel

attitude and 'Nikoni's' shy demeanor surprising both of the girls and annoyed Kesuna.

**Well..this certainly wasn't the reaction I was hoping for..**

_**Damn it! Somebody just kill me already! These girls are way too fucking loud!**_

Most of the day continued in this fashion causing Kesuna to have to restrained herself from knocking any of their newly acquired fan girls out while Nikari just felt like running and hiding somewhere until she could hopefully wake up from this nightmare. This was going to be the worst year she had ever experienced. Being confessed to by guys was awkward enough as it is but now girls too?

Finally when classes were over so made their way towards their limo having no intention of getting involved with any of the club activities thus having to endure more of the eardrum bursting squeals. As the y were making their over to the place for pickup they noticed a somewhat familiar face in the crowd. Of course it could just be a coincidence so they followed the middle class 'male' around hoping to get a chance to talk to him as he had just started walking off.

Haruhi's Pov

As she made her way towards the third floor music room, Haruhi noticed two sets of footsteps following. At first this was slightly unnerving until she glanced back and realized she recognized the two. Of course who else besides them and those in host club would aimlessly follow someone until their prescence was acknowledged.

"Nikari, Kesuna why are you following me?" she asked in her usual bored yet slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"Um..well.. we saw you and were curious where you were going and you looked too busy to notice us." Nikari answered timidly

"Yea, anyways how you been 'Ruhi?" Kesuna asked in her rare friendly tone.

"I've been okay, Now next question what are you two even doing in Japan?"

"Their newest research project." they both answered simultaneously

"Ah. Okay last question why are you two dressed as boys?"

"Well.. there were some typos on our applications and..it seemed like a good way for me to avoid being asked out so much." Nikari answered with blushing slightly most likely from embarrassment.

_well that plan was a failure._

"And there was no way in hell I was wearing that other thing." Kesuna replied as well.

_I should've expected that, she always hated when her mother dressed them up._

The three continued talking to each other as they walked down the hall until they reached the wooden doors of the music room where a swirl of cherry blossoms seemed to come out of nowhere accompanied by a male chorus of "Welcome.".

**huh?**

_**what the hell?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kita:hey guys! Sorry I haven' able to get out any chapters i've away frmthe computer but anyways I 'm sorry happy one of yall actually reviewed and voted even! Thanks Berry! so now things are as follows

name suggestion:0

Pairing votes:

TamakixKesuna:0

TamakixNikari:0

TamakixHaruhi:0

KyouyaxKesuna:1

KyouyaxNikari:0

KyouyaxHaruhi:0

HikaruxKesuna:0

HikaruxNikari:0

HikaruxHaruhi:0

KaoruxKesuna:0

KaoruxNikari:0

kaoruxHaruhi:0

MorixKesuna:0

MorixNikari:1

MorixHaruhi:0

HunnyxKesuna:0

HunnyxNikari:0

HunnyxHaruhi:0

so first pairing votes have been cast i will continue it up to chapter 10 unless stated otherwise in a later chapter

Kita: now for the sad part..Kyouya?

Kyouya: Due to legal reasons we are required to inform you that Kita does not own any of us or anything except her own self-made characters

Kita:Though I really wish I did

As the cherry blossoms cleared the males matching the chorus of voices could be had a variety of different attributes but all were exceedly handsome.

For a minute the two group save for Haruhi stared at eachother in shock before the tall blonde started to become frantic,much to kesuna's annoyance. Nikari blinked some wondering what problem was.

Oh my! Our little Haruhi has fanboys now?" Tamaki asked in a majorly over-dramatic voice, "What ever shall we do? MOM! Look! Haruhi has fanboys!"

At this the Makuyo twins shared a glance clearly puzzled by his actions.

**What a strange boy.**

_**Fanboys? Mom? What the fuck?**_

Kyouya smirked and pushed his glasses up, "I see, don't you think you're overreacting, Tamaki?"

Haruhi got a rather annoyed look on her face, "Yes, this is the legendary Host Club..."

Kesuna looked unamused "Looks like a big group of dumbasses to me..well except four eyes, he just looks like an ass" she replied as she leaned up against the wall.

Hunny grinned at them, "OOH! Do you two like cake? Would either of you like any cake?"

**He seems a little young for highschool.**

_**Whats with the shrimp?**_

Nikari was the first reply with a timid "no thankyou." as she fidgetted some from the looks they were still getting.

Kesuna blinked, "Eh, no, thanks kid, but I don't really like sweets all that much"

Hunny looked at both of them slightly confused, but smiling nonetheless, "Oh, ok!" He went to go eat some cake for himself.

It was then Kesuna noticed the glare they were getting from one the other set of twins which she returned full force.

Hikaru's POV

Hikaru continued to the glare at the two with growing jealousy as Haruhi stood near the two contently seeming almost a little excited about it.

_Why do THEY get to be near her? It's not fair!_

Hikaru refused to have anything to do with either Nikari or Kesuna. He ignored them because he thought that he should be the one to be with Haruhi.

"My lord, do you think It's acceptable to have these two near Haruhi?" He asked Tamaki, whispering.

Tamaki shook his head, "Well, not really, but our job is to keep women happy, and if that make Haruhi happy..."

"...maybe so but...Hey you two! Why are you so close to Haruhi?"

Kesuna and Nikari turned around.

"Not like it any of your business but we're her cousins, you dumbass!" Kesuna informed him, rather aggravated as usual.

All of the host club members looked shocked except Haruhi of course and Kyouya who always knew everything somehow.

Nikari nodded timidly "Yes we're her cousins...I'm-"

She was cut off by Kyouya spouting off information about both of them causing both to blink then Kesuna to become extremely aggravated.

"Okay how the fuck did four eyes know all that?" She yelled

"Don't ask." Haruhi replied blandly used to such things already.

"God damn stalker…" Kesuna growled giving Kyouya a menacing glare.

Nikari and Kesuna's POV

As the younger twin along with her cousin did her best to quell her sister's anger over the situation they heard a comment from one of the other twins again.

"It's still not fair" Hikaru sighed, "I mean, they couldn't even last one day in the host club"

"Is That a challange, punk?" The older twin growled as strode over to him. There was no way she was going to be shown up but some sissy rich boy.

"Kesu.. "Nikari started

"Oh no, I'm not backing down from this one, I'm gonna prove this little shit wrong once and for all"

"Yeah right, I know I'm right" Hikaru scoffed

"Alright then bastard you're on!" Kesuna yelled.

Nikari could only sigh and shake her head some as she was dragged into it as well.

**This is going to be a long day..**


	4. Chapter 4

Kita: hey everyone so listen i'm not exactly sure when i'll be back on so i'm gonna try and get at least these two chapters for ya until i can get back on so i'll skip all the formalities and get straight to the story

After a breif introduction to all of the other members the challenge was set. Each twin had to get at least five customers today and the ones with the most would be declared the winner.

-45 minutes later-

"Nikoni-kun, do you like it hee in Japan?"one of her designators asked as they sipped their tea.

"W-well..I do miss Ameica quite a bit but I really like it here..especialy when here with you.." she responded shyly which of course made the other girls squeal loudly

"Oh Nikoni-kun is so kawaii!" they continued which made Nikari look down blushing a lot

**I cant believe i'm doing this its so embarrassing! **

Meanwhile over at Kesuna's table she had several of her clients actually faint from her rebel attitude and sweet ones who hadn't were like puddles of goo clinging onto her every word and movement as they held onto her arms until Kyouya announced the club was closing for the day.

"Well ladies its been a treat hope we can do this again sometime." She responded with a grin as she tucked her arms behind her head.

They then pouted and reluctantly got up and left much to the Makuyo twins' relief.

**Well i'm glad thats over**

_**Finally! I thought this damn day would never end! **_

"Oh mom! Our new sons did so well!" Tamaki exclaimed avidly as se managed to pull Kesuna into one of his bone crushing spinning hugs, her happening to be the closest one.

_**What the fuck?**_

"Get off'a me ya freak!" she yelled as she tried to get away succeeding after a minute or so with a good hard shove.

Nikari watched this in amusement and couldn't help but silently giggle until Tamaki retreated over intoa corner looking like a kicked puppy which made her feel a little sorry for him. Before she could go over to him though shewa led away by Haruhi who assured her he would be alright. She nodded in response then looked over at her sistr who was now being antagonized by the other set of twins.

"Get back here!" she yelled as she began chasing them with a chair once her short fused temper finally exploded. Somehow during the taunting Tamaki got involved in running for his life as well.

Meanwhile Nikari had become completely oblivious of her sister's attempt to kill kill the trio and was calmly discussing financials with Kyouya. Apparently there were to be small fees to pay for costumes and such but she knew they would have no problems even though the 'smal fees' were about the equivilant of ten thousand dollars each.

"Rich bastards." She heard her cousin mutter under breath while reading which made Nikari laugh a little until it dawned on her

**I wonder how Haruhi is paying for this?**

She decided not to say anything about it for now though and confront their dear cousin later.


	5. Chapter 5

Kita: hey everyone I didn't come up with something else and i'm feeling pretty yuck so this chapter wont change much from its original

After most of the room had cleared out Nikari had managed to get her cousin alone to find out the situation and offered to pay off the rest of her debt but of course Haruhi refused and kept doing so until Nikari gave up. She and Kesuna then headed out to their limo and headed home wondern what chaos tomorrow would bring.

The next day they met up with Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins ontheir way to class.

Nikari spent the time talking to her cousin about whatever popped into either of theirs heads while the twin brothers decided to see how far they could push Kesuna today.

The game started first with them moving on either side of her trapping her in between which she only showed slight irritation wasn't until they had actually latched onto her that they got the desired effect of her actually even doing anything about it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru knock it off!" Kesuna growled prying each twin off as she said their name then effectively shoving both of them away roughly.

"But it's fun!" Kaoru replied.

"Yea, and besides, you're going to be our new toy for the day" Hikaru added. at this the short tempere girl's eye twitch some as her glare hardened.

"The hell I'm doing that!" Kesuna yelled back at them as she took a swing at both of them/

"But in order to enjoy life, you need a toy!" the two of them said in unison as they dodged it which served to infuriate her even more.

"Like I said, no way in hell I'm being your guys' toy"

"But you already are" Kaoru replied smugly.

"Then why did you ask me?" Kesuna demanded.

"To see your reaction of course" Hikaru answered.

"Yea, it's fun." Kaoru added.

Kesuna smirked. "Really. Well I have another fun game." She said cracking her knuckles "Its called kill the annoying red headed twins!" She was ready to rush after them until she was grabbed from behind b the back of her shirt clar efectively being floored by her sister.

"Sorry Kesu but you need to calm down you shouldn't attack people especially when school is about to start." Nikari said as she helped her twin up.

Hikaru and Kaoru sniggered while Kesuna growled and got up glaring at them but stalked off to bot followed catching up to their toy for the day while Nikari and Haruhi still made their way slowly still talking about whatever.

The school day passed on pretty uneventfully and the time with the host club was no better. The room was once again filled with squealing fangilrs and afterwards Tamaki was an idiot and got sent to his emo corner and the twins annoyed Haruhi and Kesuna.

It was when they were trying to decide on the type for their new hosts that things got weird as while they were doing so as suddenly as a girl on a rising platform came out of nowhere.


End file.
